The Marauder's Daughter ALTERNATE UNIVERSE
by MoonylooneyLupin
Summary: What if the War had never come? What the Marauder's had carried on living their lives? Follow the lives of the Marauder's and their children in a new world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

"Dad?"

Remus Lupin turned his head, gripping the mug of tea closer to his chest as he looked at his son, who was standing by the door. Light flickered from the burning fire, illuminating the small boys frame against the darkness.

"Yes, Tick?" Remus asked, pushing his greying hair from his face and pushing his lips into a pained smile.

"A-are you okay?" His son asked, his voice faint.

"Of course I am, I just have a lot on. That's why I'm awake."

The boy smiled a little, his head cocked to one side, making his tawny hair fall into his eyes.

"Go back to bed, Tick." Remus said quietly, smiling gently. It wasn't forced now.

"Okay, dad." the boy said, and wandered from the room back upstairs.

* * *

The door creaked slowly, and Sirius' head snapped in the direction that it came from. His dark hair fell into his eyes, and he pushed it out of them quickly as his three children poked their heads into the kitchen.

Amira and Sirius had been talking quietly in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place over a glass of wine, the dim light casting shadows over their faces.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, his voice quiet but firm.

His oldest daughter, Amartha, swallowed and pushed her long, dark hair from her pale face. She was dressed in shorts and a small, lacy top that Sirius thought she was far too young for.

"We can't sleep."

"Any of you?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. They all shook their heads. He sighed and turned around to face them properly, a smile creeping onto his face. "What do you want me to do, love?"

The three teenagers smiled at each other and then their father.

"Come play Quidditch."

"It's nearly midnight!" Sirius sighed, putting down his glass of wine.

"Pleasssse?" begged Carmen, his youngest daughter. She had one of the prettiest smiles in the world, Sirius thought. His stomach twisted.

"Alright. Only for half an hour though." He said, much to Amira's horror. She rolled her eyes and sat back, gulping more of her wine down, unimpressed. The children chorused in delight, and Sirius fled from the room eagerly, a wide smile on his face.

* * *

James and Lily Potter were smiling widely as they put their children to bed. Harry was still up, down in the kitchen tidying up the mess from their family dinner. James tucked Hayley's bed sheets tight around her, and she squirmed.

"I'm nearly fifteen, dad! I can go to bed by myself, you know." Her voice was gentle, but still strong and stubborn, like Lily. James sighed and got up from one knee, blowing a kiss to both of his daughters, although Harriet was pulling covers over her head so she could ignore him, and left the room, wrapping a rough hand around his wife's waist.

"Harry, love, you done yet?" Lily called down the stairs. A loud reply of 'yes' from Harry made James and Lily both smile, and they trotted down the stairs as fast as they could, trying to beat each other down.

* * *

"Dad, I'm off to bed." came a small, squeaky voice, and Peter looked towards to door.

His daughter, Polly, was standing there in her pyjamas, clutching her want in a slightly chubby hand. His daughter was now fifteen years old; she'd cut her own blonde hair short, so that it reached her shoulders, and her small eyes were framed in huge, unattractive glasses from the NHS. It perplexed Peter why his daughter had bad eyesight: his eyes were perfect, and so were his wives.

"Okay." He replied. "Good night."

"G'night, dad."


	2. Chapter 2

Remus clutched Isabelle's hand tightly, looking around the platform to see if people were staring yet. He said 'yet' because he knew that if they weren't staring now, they would be soon.

"Isabelle," he tugged at her hand so she looked him in the face. "You must look after Thomas, you know that. Also keep an eye on Tick, please."

Isabelle shy-ed away from her father's gaze, but curiosity got the better of her and she stared hard into her father's pale, scarred face.

"Of course, daddy. I know." she replied, her free hand brushing gently across the wand in her pocket. "I won't let anything happen to either of them."

Remus couldn't help but smile, feeling the corners of his scars pull.

"Well done. I love you, Isabelle. Since you're brothers are already on the train," He rolled his eyes, "Say good bye to them for me-"

"Lupin!"

Remus sighed deeply and ignored the loud call of his last name, looking back at his daughter and tucking a small piece of her light, ginger hair behind her ear.

"Say goodbye to them for me, okay?" he said, and Isabelle nodded, smiling a little.

"Daddy, I-"

"Oi, LUPIN! REMUS!"

Remus clenched his fists angrily and turned his head towards the source of the shout- a tall young man, around his age, was standing with his children and wife, beaming down happily at him. Remus rose, so he was at his full, near six foot height, and swallowed. He could feel Isabelle looking at him, slightly fearful and nervously playing with the hem of her second hand black robe.

"Sirius Black." Remus stated, feeling his chest rise.

"How are you, mate?" Sirius asked cheerfully, smiling widely and flicking a piece of wavy, black hair from his face. His daughters, one about Isabelle's age and the other slightly older, looked just like him; proud, tall, slim and incredibly pretty. The boy, who looked about fifteen, wasn't smiling- he had a pale hand gripped on his wand, and he was glaring at Isabelle.

Remus extended his hand.

"I'm…good." he replied, as Sirius brushed away his hand and engulfed him a huge, bear like hug. Remus was surprised that he felt absolutely nothing towards him- he'd tried to forget that Sirius Black even existed.

"Aw- who's this?!" Sirius cried, bounding like a dog towards Isabelle, who looked petrified beyond belief. Remus' heart skipped a beat, and had second thoughts about letting Sirius near his innocent daughter- he'd tell dirty jokes, rude and improper.

"I'm Isabelle Lupin." Remus' daughter replied, and stood forward, extending a pale hand to Sirius, who shook it and smiled widely. A charming, Black smile that Remus _couldn't_ forget.

"Very nice to meet you, Miss Lupin…" Sirius smiled, and then turned to Remus. "Daughter?"

"Of course, Sirius." Remus sighed, brushing his greyish hair from his face and he suddenly wished he was wearing proper dress robes instead of a tired, brown Muggle suit. "I have two sons as well."

"Moony got feisty did he?" Sirius snickered, still as though he was a sixteen year old boy. Remus let out a low, deep growl and then took a deep breath, letting the cool air fill his lungs.

"Isabelle, you should go get on the train, love." Remus said, ignoring Sirius completely and kissing his daughter on top of her head. She smiled and hugged him, clutching her battered school trunk, and ran towards the scarlet train. Sirius nodded towards his three children, and they hurried after Isabelle, kissing their mother fondly.

Remus watched, feeling as though a little piece of him was being ripped away, and waved gently as the train pulled out of the station.

"Moony, we should go have a drink!" Sirius grinned widely, wrapping a rough hand around his wife's waist. She was tall, with long, wavy brown hair and huge brown eyes, with a hint of cruelty which made Remus' shiver.

"Yes, we should!" chirped Mrs Black. "I'm Amira, Sirius' husband, and you are-?"

"Remus Lupin." Remus sighed, slightly agitated, and felt himself groan a little.

"DRINK!" Sirius practically screamed, and dragged his wife and friend out of the station.


	3. Chapter 3

James and Lily looked brightly at their children, who were standing before them, looking miserable. Their oldest son, Harry, who was now twenty five, looked at them pitifully, and then smiled; it was a cheeky, Potter smile.

"Harriet, Haley, I want you to behave this year." Lily said simply, putting her hands on her hips and looking into Harriet's eyes, which were hazel- Harriet was the 'naughty' twin. Lily always had a feeling that either Harriet or Hayley was going to be like James: brash, loud, cocky and impulsive, and they'd discovered by the time that the twins were nine years old, that it was Harriet. Hayley, on the other hand, was quieter, more reserved, and reminded Lily a little of Remus Lupin from when she was at school.

"I always behave, mum-"

"I know you do, love-"

"-it's Harriet who doesn't."

"Hey, shut up!" Harriet snarled, but Hayley stuck out her tongue and motioned towards the train.

"Can we go now?" she asked her brother, who was laughing quietly at his mother and Harriet arguing. He turned to his father, and both of the men nodded. "BYE!"

"NO! Wait, love!" Lily called out, "I haven't said goodbye properly yet!"

"Byebye!" Hayley shouted, completely ignoring her mother, and gave everybody a smile before boarding the train. Harriet grabbed her trunk roughly and turned away from her parents and brother, her thick, dark brown hair which was almost black, flicking out in a fan around her. She sniffed, blew her family a quick kiss, before running after her sister.

* * *

Peter looked at his daughter, adjusting her tie for her and smiling. His daughter was short, just like him, with blonde hair in pigtails and shoes shined. Peter had always been determined that his daughter would at least look nice, if not behave nicely. Her behaviour was not something he could control- she was very strong willed and Peter had never been strict enough to stamp out her unfavourable personality traits.

His daughter, a Hufflepuff, smiled a little at her father and swallowed.

"Off you go, Polly." Peter muttered, unsure whether he should hug his daughter or not. His wife, Samantha, had always done the 'cuddly, motherly' things, but she couldn't be there to see her only daughter off.

"Byebye, dad." She said slowly, wrapping her arms around him awkwardly, and then letting go. She picked up her trunk, waved at her father, and went towards the scarlet steam engine.

"PETE! WORMTAIL!"

Peter's head skipped a beat and he spun on his heavy heels to see his old school friend, James Potter. He hadn't seen James in nearly five years, and he was with Lily Evans, a fiery yet kind red head he'd fallen in love with at school. They both beamed at him, and James went for a strong, manly hug.

"Pete! Haven't seen you in ages!" James gasped, ruffling his black hair. He was about five foot ten, and he still had a Quidditch champions build. He hadn't really changed at all, if Peter thought about it. "Want to go for a coffee?"

"Um…yeah, sure." Peter said, a little nervous, and followed Lily and James out of the station.


End file.
